


蓝学长，请停止你的暗恋34

by rrosee



Category: lanwangji/weiwuxian
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 13:22:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16619759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrosee/pseuds/rrosee





	蓝学长，请停止你的暗恋34

是一种让人焦躁的压迫感，具体压迫着哪儿倒也说不上来，总之是很奇怪又不舒服的感觉。  
魏无羡把脸埋进枕头，不着边际地想，是不是因为这个地方向来只出不进，才会感觉这么诡异？毕竟他从来没抱着猎奇心态去看Gay题材的小电影，如果真是用这个位置交媾，那也的确挺毁三观的。  
话又说回来，怪不得上次蓝湛要求延后做准备，该不会就是……趁我不在偷偷摸摸研究过小电影，又提前买了管KY？  
魏无羡暗自发笑，完全无法想象出蓝忘机怎么板着一张脸去买的KY。  
一分心，身体就自然而然地放松了些，手指的进出渐渐顺遂，被KY濡润的部位，竟间或发出了“咕叽”、“咕叽”的响声，听起来着实靡乱又荒淫。  
魏无羡听得浑身火热，心道，妈呀，我自个儿演上阵，怎么好像比那个什么里的主角还淫荡？便忍不住回头看了一眼，一看不要紧，便又忍不住多看了几眼。  
他的姿势有些不得劲，哪怕抻长了脖子，也勉强只能看到瓷白色的手指在嫩红水濡的穴口肏入滑出，光是不完整的画面，就足以看得他眼睛发直，甚至下意识吞了一下口水。  
他注意力被吸引住了，以至于完全没注意到，在他咽口水的同时，另一个小嘴儿也忙不迭地啜了一下，又把手指往深处吞了些。  
但这不妨碍他被画面刺激得血脉贲张，于是翘起一条腿，试图从趴卧变成侧卧，又抗议道：“……蓝湛、蓝湛，你等等，让我也看看……我想看着你怎么干的……”  
蓝忘机的吐息骤止了一瞬，轻轻应了一声“好”，把他翻过来了些，又把他的一条腿抗到了肩上。这个体势可比刚才看得清晰多了，魏无羡简直像抢到了S席似的，第一个反应便是把阻碍他观瞻的阳物拢到一边。  
他手一握住，便恍然大悟，有了得趣的好办法，这样子他不仅能看蓝忘机怎么玩自己，还能自己玩，简直妙哉幸哉，便干脆就势自己慢慢地捋弄着，再顺带欣赏俊美琴师用手指操弄的活春宫。  
实际上，好奇暂时远远压过了快意，但，看着那修长的指尖从体内抽出来，撑大了的穴口恋恋不舍地咕啾几下，很快又重新收缩回拢，那挂着的欲坠不坠的透明水液，越发显得垂涎欲滴。而指尖沾了更多的KY，不负所望地又反戈回来。这一次吞进了四根手指，穴口被撑得变浅了些，却不知是因为看到了，或者适应了，反倒比三根要好受些。  
魏无羡舔了一下嘴角，瞥一眼那刚出过一次，立刻又重振起来的神物，心道，好像比四根手指还粗，到底进不进得来？但出于对蓝忘机的盲目信任，他竟没有太大的紧张感，直到四指又变回二指，横向扩张改成向深处刺的时候，不知道被指尖刺到了什么位置，一阵酥麻感突如其来，刹那笼罩了全身，以至于脊椎到尾巴骨都酥遍了。  
魏无羡声音都变了调，一把反握住蓝忘机的手腕，颤抖着道：“……什……什么，怎么回事？”  
蓝忘机还埋在他体内的指尖又划回原处，轻轻一抹。  
“唔……！！”  
那奇诡的酥软奔袭而至，魏无羡顿时瞪大眼睛，打了个激灵，浑身都绷紧了，也同时绞紧了体内的手指。  
太要命了，这是什么东西？？  
不对，难道……该不会……  
……是传说中的那个  
……神秘开关？  
哇——  
魏无羡发现了新大陆，一把搂住蓝忘机，穴肉也欢喜地绞紧了，自行摆着腰往手指上送，道：“二哥哥，你戳戳我那儿吧，多戳几下，怎么之前没发现还有个这好地方呢？我要是早知道，昨天就能玩给你看了，以前我还从来没注意过呢，这儿看起来还挺诱人的对啵？视频拍下来，再上个滤镜……”  
他越说越不着边，蓝忘机干脆把手抽出去了，堵上他的口，下一瞬，更硬更热之物抵了上来，称不上多温柔，但显然，主使者控制了速度与力度，一点点破开向内舂。魏无羡被那质感惊得一缩，无意识地咬紧了蕈头。这一来，热度也好，形状也罢，不止感受得无比清晰，还有被强行突入的压迫感，几乎逼得他快窒息了。  
魏无羡气息絮乱，浑身抖得不行，咬着牙道：“怎、怎么办……二哥哥，我，你，那个……好像卡住了。”  
蓝忘机：“……疼吗？”  
魏无羡仔细品琢了几秒，恍然道：“诶，奇怪……不疼。就是涨得慌。”  
也对啊，既然不疼，就意味着没事，那他还紧张什么？  
他想通了这个道理，不禁感激KY这个大功臣，又深呼吸，喃喃地告诫自己：“……放松，我放松点，马上就好了……”  
穴里头稍稍松快了些，蓝忘机立刻又向内送了一截。魏无羡好不容易放松，立刻又绷了回去。毕竟那是体内十分柔软之处，被硬物撑开了捣弄，他又是个雏儿，不是那么容易摒除紧张感的。他想抗议一下，可离得这么近，一错眼，便对上了蓝忘机的眼睛。那明明是很淡很通透的眸色，他日看夜看，仔细观察了这么多天，便渐渐地能分辨出其中一些细微的变化了。他看懂了蓝忘机的隐忍，也蓦然意识到这么卡着，半上不下该多难受，心里仿佛变成了一团棉花糖，甜丝丝的，还软得不行。  
他凑上去亲了一下，道：“蓝湛。”  
蓝忘机：“嗯。”  
魏无羡：“我告诉你怎么办吧，你可以……”他凑近了蓝忘机的耳朵边，低声道，“长痛不如短痛嘛，你慢慢来你不舒服，我也不好受，不如快一点儿，好歹咱俩能有一个舒坦的。”  
蓝忘机摇了摇头，有些艰难地道：“……不行，会伤你。”  
魏无羡甜得发齁，勾着嘴角，笑吟吟道：“别啊，好蓝湛，好二哥哥，你刚才不是在里面涂了好多吗？要不然为什么我这才头一次，一点没觉得疼呢，我只是有点控制不了生理反应，其实早准备好啦，你快来吧，还是说……”他在蓝忘机脸颊、耳边胡乱亲了几口，穴肉也跟着吸啜了几下粗涨的蕈头，带着叹息道，“还是说……非要等着那句话……？”  
蓝忘机两眼发红，咬着牙，低声道：“……什么？”  
“……老公，肏我。”  
这么简单的一句话，那器物甫然一冲，一下子送到了最里面，并且根本无法停止，又凶又猛地接连操弄了好几次，等蓝忘机总算清醒了点，便立刻停下，同时向外回撤了些，有些懊悔地道：“你……没事吧？”  
魏无羡被这轮攻掠戳的直晃神，身体也不受控制地直打哆嗦，好一会儿清醒了点，便用腿圈住蓝忘机的腰，一个挺上，又把那物原版吞了下去。  
他道：“……别……别出去呀，好不容易吃下去的，让我再品品。”  
蓝忘机又气又无奈，道：“……不疼吗？”  
魏无羡摇摇头，道：“不疼，有点酸。”  
蓝忘机：“嗯？”  
魏无羡：“我腰一直空悬着呢，腰酸。”  
蓝忘机轻轻一叹，一手握着魏无羡的窄腰，扶稳当了，终于开始缓缓动作了起来。


End file.
